


Uncle Rippen AU Drabbles

by FeralWaffle



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Sometimes Angsty, Uncle Rippen Au, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle
Summary: An AU:What if Brock and Vonnie Zero befriended Rippen? What if Rippen was still a Part-time Villain, but a good guy? What if... What if Rippen found a family who accepts him for who he is?
Relationships: Brock Zero/Yvonne "Vonnie" Zero, Rippen&Brock Zero, Rippen&Penn Zero, Rippen&Yvonne "Vonnie Zero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“I am so tired,” Brock stated from the driver’s seat as they made another left turn. He looked in the rearview mirror, “Seriously Rip, could you give us  _ one, _ easy mission? Me and Vonnie are dying over here man.”

Rippen didn’t even bother opening his eyes, rather he laid further into the back seat of the car, “Look, I didn’t pick the dimension okay? I didn't want to be crazy war driven robot species either Brock.” Rippen opened his eyes, and noticed they were getting closer to the house, “Do you think perhaps Mama Z would be willing to watch Penn for the rest of the night? I’d go 50/50 on a hotel room with two beds.”

Brock rolled his eyes, but he chuckled and smiled at the same time, “Not getting out of this that easy Rippen, c’mon Penn aint that bad.”   


Rippen grunted as they pulled up into the driveway, “Still, I have classes tomorrow. I’d rather be awake for those,” Rippen undid his buckle and shook Yvonne’s shoulder from the backseat, “Vonnie, we’re home, come on.”

“Never,” she laid over in the passenger seat and both Brock and Rippen looked at eachother, “Let me sleep forever.”

Rippen raised his hands up and opened the seat to the back door, “Nope, you get to deal with sleepy Vonnie. I’ll get Penn from Mama Z have fun bro bro.”

Rippen looked back at Brock who had a look of betrayal on his face. Rippen just smiled and shrugged his shoulder, then stuck out his tongue because he felt a little childish. Then he turned around and started heading towards the house, where he, Brock and Yvonne would face their greatest challenge.

_ Six month old Penn Zero. _

Before Rippen could even open the door, Mama Z threw it open for him. She was smiling, a little Penn on her hip who was holding Freddie.

“Hey Mama Z,” He reached for Penn for Mama Z willingly gave up to him, “He wasn’t too much trouble tonight was he?”

Mama Z leaned on the door frame and shook her head, “Naw, he was fine baby,” She looked over Rippen’s shoulder at the car, “Where's Brock and Von? They leave you to butter me up or something?”

Rippen just shook his head, and grabbed Penn’s hand, “No, nothing like that we had a really long mission.” He looked back and noticed Yvonne and Brock walking out of the car, practically looking like the walking dead, “I’m going to head inside and start dinner with Penn, I think the two of them need some more time away from Penn here. I’ll see you later though Mama Z.”

But before he could walk in, Mama Z grabbed him by the arm and looked up at him, “I think you’re forgetting something Rippen.”

Rippen gave her a confused look before he chucked. He leaned down and gave Mama Z a kiss on the cheek, "I love you Mama Z, I'll see you later."

"Love you too baby," she patted Rippen on the shoulder and gave Penn a kiss on the cheek, "Now go inside and eat I ordered y'all pepperoni pizza."

Rippen gave her a thankful look, “Thanks Mama Z.” 

With that Rippen walked inside the house bouncing the excited baby on his hip. He walked to the kitchen seeing said pizza Mama Z had talked about, and Rippen couldn’t help the little skip in his step. He opened the box and grabbed a slice. Though as soon as he put the slice in his mouth, he heard the door open and close.

“Oh my god I love mom!” Brock came up behind him and took a slice of pizza too, petting Penn on the head. Once he took a bite, Vonnie took her own slice, “So what's the plan? We can't go straight to sleep Penn is still awake.”

Vonnie shrugged her shoulders, “We can put on those visual stimulation videos, he seemed to have liked them last night.” Yvonne finished her slice of pizza and grabbed Penn from Rippen, “What do you boys think?”

“I think I’ll set up the tv, Rippen could you put the pizza in the fridge?” Though before Brock could even get a response, he was already out the kitchen.

Rippen and Vonnie just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Soon Rippen put the pizza in the fridge and Vonnie was just trying to keep Penn occupied. Once that was over the two of them walked over in the front room where it seemed Brock was almost done messing with the TV. He looked up at them smiling.

“Hey! Just finished messing with it, we can sit down now.”

With that the three of them sat down on the couch, Brock in the middle, Rippen on the left and Vonnie laying on the right. Penn was sitting in between Brock’s legs, incredibly occupied both by Vonnie’s foot and Freddie the stuffed poodle.

“It never ceases to amaze me how easily children his age are amused,” Rippen said out loud petting the boy’s hair before leaning into the couch, “Not sure if that's a good or bad thing.”

“Eh, I think he’ll be fine. Most babies are like this.” Brock said, putting both his arms on the couch, putting one arm behind Rippen and Yvonne.

Yvonne grunted in agreement, and Rippen nodded. Then without even thinking about it, Rippen felt his eyes grow heavy and he fell asleep.

_ The last thing he heard before falling asleep was snoring and the sound of a baby giggling…. Rippen decided he didn’t mind that much. _


	2. What Would You Do? If I Killed Someone For You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in my Uncle Rippen AU, before Phil comes and offers him his position as a multiverse Part Time Hero.

Rippen felt his hands tremble as he looked at the body in front of him. It was a hero, he laid there, blood pooling from his side. Rippen couldn't help but flinch as muscle memory made the body twitch. The adrenaline from earlier now faded from his body, and Rippen couldn’t help but feel  _ guilty. _

“Well, would you look at that..”

Rippen jumped, clutching the knife and quickly turned around. Though he relaxed somewhat when he realized it was only his Papa. “Papa, I wasn’t expecting you, did you come with Vlurgen and Mama as well?”

His Papa just shook his head, and swirled his cup, “No Champ, I was just walking down the ally and I saw you!” Papa just whistled and Rippen flinched again, Papa walked by him and kicked the body. For a moment, Rippen felt absolute horror as his Papa  _ kicked  _ the body, “You did a number on this hero huh?”

Rippen blinked and stuttered and looked down at body and back to his Papa, “Yes, I overheard you and Mama talking about this hero here,” Rippen sighed and looked back down, “So... I took care of it.”

His Papa nodded, and looked back at him, “You feeling okay about that though?”

Rippen froze, “What do you mean Papa?” He gave him a hesitant smile, “Of course I’m okay with it, this man was a Hero! We’re  _ villains, _ we destroy heros!”

His Papa nodded and took a sip from the wine cup, “Yes, you are correct about that…” He turned to look back to Rippen, a slight frown on his face, “But, why are you crying then?”

Rippen blinked, “What do you mean Papa?”

Instead of answering his Papa just pointed his finger to his eyes. Rippen feeling confused mirrored his Papa’s movements. To Rippen’s surprise, or not, he found his cheeks and eyes were wet. When Rippen looked back to his Papa he felt his stomach drop, his Papa only looked disappointed.

His Papa swirled the wine glass and looked back down to the body, “You know Champ, if I were you, I’d clean that up if I were you.” He looked back at Rippen, “Because your mother would be even more disappointed than I am.”

_ “What?” _

Rippen felt his whole world shatter around, and not for the first time. He did this for them, he  _ killed _ a hero for them. He took a man’s life so they wouldn’t feel bothered by the hero ruining their plans and they felt disappointed because he was crying?

His Papa patted his back, Rippen would have said it was comforting if his Papa wasn’t hitting his back so hard, “C’mon Rippen, I’ll head home, and you can..” His Papa looked him and almost looked disgusted, “And you can pull yourself together?”

Rippen couldn’t help but nod numbly, and watched his Papa walk away. Once he was out of sight Rippen leaned against the wall of the ally and started to sit down against the wall. He felt as if his world shattered and he didn’t know how to feel about it. He wished to get his parents would just feel proud of him, and for once get some equal footing to his sister.

Rippen rubbed his eyes and heaved a sigh and hid himself in his knees. At least tomorrow might be better, there was a man coming tomorrow to try and hire him for a part time villain position. At least then he can try and spread villainy across the whole multiverse, and maybe..

Rippen lifted his head to look at the dead body…. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to kill someone again.


	3. Skin Spots?

Rippen wasn’t aware of his surroundings at the moment. He was more focused on the picture he was sketching, it was another tattoo he was thinking of getting. It had been a while since he added to his sleeve and he had been itching for something new on it. It was something of a dove flying through a ring of fire, he was thinking of making the dove turn into flowers… But would that be a touch too on the nose?

Rippen sighed and rubbed his eyes, he had been working on this particular piece for a little bit now. He looked at the clock and couldn’t help but let out a little wince. He had been working on that piece for two hours now. Rippen shook his head and stood up stretching, it did him no good working on a piece for that long, he needed fresh eyes to look over that piece later if he really wanted that on his arm. 

As Rippen shook his head, he started heading to his kitchen. Whether or not he wanted to admit it, he was hungry and he needed something to eat. Though his travel to the kitchen was interrupted by knocking at his front door.

Rippen groaned and decided for a moment whether or not he really needed to open the door. But then again, his more kind side won over and Rippen begrudgingly started making his way over to the front door.

Once he opened the door he couldn't help but smile, “Brock? Penn? What brings you both to my side of the tracks?” he looked side to side, “I take it you didn't bring Vonnie?”

Brock strained a smile and shook his head, “Not today!” Rippen moved aside letting Brock and Penn in who started babbling gibberish in Brock’s arms, only some of it now understandable. Once Rippen shut the door behind them, did Brock turn to look at him, “Rippen my favorite brother!-”

“No.” Rippen stepped back, dread now filling his body. Although Penn seemed delighted by it, if his giggling was anything to go by, “I don't know what you want but  _ no.” _

In that moment Rippen knew down to his bones, he had said the wrong thing. Because as soon as he had said that, Brock still smiled and put Penn down. Penn, delighted by his new found freedom, ran straight into Rippen’s kitchen, no doubt in search of some juice. Then Rippen’s attention was snapped back to Brock, who now put a hand on Rippen’s shoulder.

“Rippen..” Brock started, and Rippen felt a cold sweat start, “Me and Vonnie haven't had a full nights sleep in  _ weeks.” _

Rippen didn’t trust his voice, so instead he just nodded prompting Brock to continue, “I love my son, I do. But Rippen, you’re taking my 3 year old for the day so me and Vonnie can have a nap, okay? Nod yes if you understand.”

Rippen nodded yes and almost immediately he saw the tension leave Brock’s shoulder and the man sagged. Rippen patted Brock on the back, “Alright, you're able to drive home, right?”

Brock nodded and smiled, “Yeah, when do you want me to pick up Penn?” Brock looked towards the hanging clock, “Is six okay?”

Rippen nodded and started to head to the front of the apartment, “Yeah that sounds good for me,” He gave Brock a concerned look, “Are you sure you don't want him to spend the night? I can take him for the night-”

Brock waved him off though, “Naw, thank you for the offer though,” He flashed Rippen a smile, “I’ll see you at six okay?”

Rippen nodded, “See you at six, just drive safe alright?”

Brock just nodded, and Rippen shut the front door behind him. Once the door was shut, Rippen suddenly realized the apartment was quiet, too quiet. That’s when Rippen finally realized that Penn had been unsupervised in his kitchen for some time. Suddenly with renewed vigor, Rippen found himself rushing into his kitchen.

When Rippen finally reached the kitchen he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. Instead of Penn standing on the counter like Rippen thought the little devil would be doing, he was just sitting on the counter with caprisun in hand.

Penn smiled, “Uncle Rippy!” Penn held out his arms to be picked up, and Rippen couldn’t help but smile as he picked up the boy.

Rippen rubbed their noses together, “How's my little menace doing?” Rippen turned to leave the kitchen, 3-year-old in arms, “Because daddy said you've been a little terror.”

Penn giggled, “Nu uh! Been good! I think I mi’ get my skin spots!”

That made Rippen stop in confusion, “What do you mean? What are skin spots Penn?” Instead of answering him, Penn just slapped his arm and motioned at his tattoos. That's when it clicked in his head, and Rippen felt himself smile, “Do you mean my tattoos?”

Penn smiled even wider, “Yeah! The skin spots! I want them, an’ you get em for being good right?” Penn tilted his head to the side, and gave him a confused look.

Ripple giggled a d little bit and resumed his walk towards the front room. “No baby, but Uncle Rippen can  _ give _ you ‘skin spots’. That sound good to you, Penn?”

Penn shook his head yes, and Rippen couldn’t help but laugh. He also couldn’t help but wonder how Brock and Vonnie would react to Penn having a whole tattoo sleeve, especially when they’re drawn in those sharpie tattoo pens he just bought…...


End file.
